


Homestuck 2.0

by CosplayDisplay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homestuck OC, M/M, SBURB (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayDisplay/pseuds/CosplayDisplay
Summary: A young man stands in his bedroom. Today so happens to be his 13th birthday.
Relationships: None, Soon to come - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1: Bryn

A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today is August 1st, 2009, so it is this young man’s 13th birthday. Though it is his 13th birthday, today he will be given a name! What will you name him?  
You enter, Longlegs McGee. Nice try smartass, this young man is already on his last nerve with you.  
You reluctantly enter his name, Bryn Clemons. He seems satisfied with that name, so he puts his fist down.  
Your name is BRYN. You slick back your black hair with grease, and you have an eyebrow piercing on your left eyebrow. You also have two scars, one on your lip and one on the bridge of your nose. You also have weirdly yellow eyes. As previously mentioned, it is your BIRTHDAY. You would have a cake in your room, but your dumbass brother isn’t home yet. You have a variety of interests, but your main interest is in the greaser era. Your favorite book happens to be The Outsiders, so you have posters of the movie around your room. However, in the corner of your room lies your bird cage that keeps your bird TWEAKY in it. You decide to open the bird cage to let the feral beast out to stretch her wings. Oh shit oh fuck she’s pooping everywhere, now you got to clean this shit.  
On your shirt you happen to have a cartoony version of TWEAKY. She’s the same yellow as your Pesterchum hex code. However, since she’s out you decide to put on your leather jacket so she can land on you without her claws digging into your shoulder. Speaking of Pesterchum you happen to hear a ding from your computer. Your friends must be pestering you.  
You walk on over to your slowly dying computer and turn the monitor on. You see your computer wallpaper which is an edit you did of Johnny from The Outsiders. You stroke your computer, man that man was handsome. You snap out of it when you get another notification from Pesterchum. You quickly open it to see who it is. All three of your friends are online and all of them have sent you a message.  
\--extricateExtract (EE) began pestering featheredCreature (FC) at 13:12—  
EE: Happy birthday Bryn! What all did you get today?  
FC: Well I’m still waiting on my brother to get home so nothing yet, I haven’t checked the mail yet today  
EE: Oh dear, I’m sorry Bryn. Has he gotten any better?  
FC: What do you mean? My brother?  
FC: If so then no he hasn’t.  
EE: I’m so sorry Bryn, but your gift from us should be there soon at least right?  
FC: Yeah you’re right, speaking of which I gotta see what those other two sent me, see you later Abby  
EE: Talk to you later Bryn.  
\--extricateExtract (EE) has stopped pestering featheredCreature (FC) at 13:30—  
You click out of the conversation to click on one of your other friends.  
\--fashionistaModel (FM) began pestering featheredCreature (FC) at 12:20—  
FM: Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear mr president~ Happy birthday to you~  
FC: What are you Marilyn Monroe?  
FM: What? I was singing to you mr president sir  
FC: Whatever, thanks I guess  
FM: Has it come in yet?  
FC: I don’t know I haven’t checked.  
FM: Darn you should do that  
\--fashionistaModel (FM) has stopped pestering featheredCreature (FC) at 13:39—  
You roll your eyes at the short conversation with MARC. He must be busy with his fashion line. You click out of the conversation to go to your last friend that just now pinged you.  
\--foundationPancake (FP) began pestering featheredCreature (FC) at 13:40—  
FP: get any cool new Outsiders gear? Any new leather jackets?  
FP: OOH! What about things for Tweaky???  
FC: Nope nothing yet Tara, I still gotta check the mail though  
FP: gasp! Go get the mail then we’ll talk more!  
FC don’t you dare go  
\--foundationPancake (FP) has stopped pestering featheredCreature (FC) at 13:56—  
You sigh at your friends. They must be really excited for what they got you. You guess you got to go get your mail before pestering your friends who are still online. You put Tweaky up before leaving the room, so she doesn’t escape before opening the door to your room. The small one-story house you live in is quiet, but that’s how it normally is. You walk to the front door, which isn’t very far, and open it. You then walk down your small driveway just as your brother pulls up. You roll your eyes and open the mailbox to see a package. You excitedly grab it and run back inside and to your room before your brother catches you.  
You plop the package on your bed before grabbing a box cutter you still had in your room for other packages. You quickly open the small package to see what’s inside, but first you read the note.  
“Happy birthday from all over the world Bryn! Hope to see you soon ;) -Abby, Marc, Tara”  
You smile reading the note. You really have amazing friends. You’re curious what the note means by see you soon until you see what they got you. The new Sburb game! You practically squeal like a little girl who just got their first kiss as you run to your computer to begin the download. Now you have to wait for a server connection. Just as you were about to get off the computer it establishes a server connection and you’re able to start to play. You smile as you hit enter like it tells you to. You’re astonished by the music as you stare at the entrancing shapes and colors of the screen. Your computer almost ceases to exist right before it uploads all the way and you had to shake it before it loaded up all the way.  
\--extricateExtract (EE) began pestering featheredCreature (FC) at 14:02—  
EE: I see you got your present! Were you surprised?  
FC: Very! How’d you even get it so quickly?  
EE: Marc’s Dad has a way of getting what he wants sooner than others  
FC: okay gross don’t wanna know nevermind  
EE: What?  
EE: NO! Gross Bryn! I was talking about how he works at the game headquarters!  
FC: Oh that explains more  
EE: you’re a pervert  
FC: hey not my fault you’re bad at explaining  
EE: whatever lets just play the game  
FC: yeah yeah just be careful with my shit, especially Tweaky  
EE: I know I know  
Abby slowly gets the hang of the Sburb controls as she rearranges your room. Your house was a bit small, so she extended your room to deploy the three machines needed for the game, the Totem Lathe, the Cruxtruder, and the Alchemiter. They all barely fit into your now bigger room.  
FC: this is a mess  
EE: not my fault your house is the size of Tweaky’s cage  
You hear your brother shout from the other side of the room before Abby sends you another message.  
EE: woops  
FC: what did you do?  
EE: nothing  
FC: Abby…  
EE: nothing too destructive  
“Bryn get your ass out here now!” your brother yells at you. You sigh before standing up to go face him, but Abby blocks your path with your bed. You roll your eyes before getting back to the computer.  
FC: cmon Abby I can take him  
EE: not a chance I’m letting you  
FC: seriously, he’s probably doped up anyways  
EE: It’s my fault, you shouldn’t get in trouble for it  
FC: ugh fine what should I do now?  
EE: I don’t know try messing the machines I gave you  
You do as you’re told and try messing with the machines that have no controls whatsoever. You try to turn the wheel on the Cruxtruder but it won’t budge. You being you, with a very short amount of patience, punches the thing as hard as you can causing the top to fly off and out of your window. A blue orb pops out of the Cruxtruder and floats above it as a countdown begins. Uh oh, you hope that’s not important.  
EE: is that thing counting down??  
FC: it seems so  
You turn the wheel of the Cruxtruder againa and gain a Cruxite Dowel. The blue orb keeps following you around. What are you supposed to do with it?  
FC: hey Abby what am I supposed to do with this thing?  
EE: I’m not sure I’m reading the wikihow on it now  
EE: okay so apparently, you’re supposed to prototype it twice with two things  
EE: oh shoot I think Tweaky is dead  
What? You look over to Tweaky’s cage and sure enough yup, she must’ve been spooked by the orb following you around. You sigh. She was a good bird.  
EE: Mind if I just  
FC: go for it  
Abby drags Tweaky out of her cage and prototypes it into the Kernelsprite. Now you have Tweaky back. Cool you guess? At least Tweaky is alive in some way but she’s squawking like crazy.  
FC: I have no idea what she wants from me  
EE: Well we still gotta program it with something else.  
EE: Whatever try this with the Alchemiter  
Abby drops a punched card onto the floor for you and you pick it up and look at it. You put the Dowel you just recently got onto the pedestal for the Alchemiter and something is actually happening.  
“Hey what the fuck are you doing in there?” your brother yells through the door. You sigh before looking out the window curiously but stop seeing something in the sky. Is… Is that a meteor? Holy fuck you’re in trouble. You run over to the Totem Lathe and insert the card to see what that does. It did absolutely nothing. Maybe you need another Cruxite Dowel? You quickly spin the wheel and get another before placing it in the Totem Lathe. You get an oddly shaped totem.  
EE: I might break up there’s a storm and waves keep crashing into my house  
\--extricateExtract (EE) is no longer connected! —  
FC: shit


	2. Chapter 2: Abby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young girl stands in her bedroom.

A young lady stands in her bedroom. The storm outside is causing the waves to crash up onto your house causing the power and wifi to go out. You were in such a pickle with this game too! Bryn needs you! Bryn needs you to reestablish that connection and save him! This young lady is named…  
Is named…  
Oh, it’s on the tip of your tongue!  
You enter Nice Catch  
No that’s not it!  
You enter Abby Snider. She smiles and gives you a thumbs up.   
Your name is ABBY. As previously mentioned, you are without POWER although your ginormous phone runs on battery power. You wear your short black hair up into a small ponytail and have bean eyebrows. You also wear gauges that Bryn somehow convinced you to get. You have a variety of interests. One of your main hobbies is FISHING with your MOTHER. As seen on your shirt of a red fish that is caught on a hook. You live out on the shoreline so it’s easy to go out and fish at any time. You also like SOCCER. All of the handsome and beautiful soccer players are posted on your walls. Man, you wished you could be them. Also, whenever you feel like a game is good, you’ll play VIDEO GAMES with your friends.   
Quickly, while your friend is in danger, do some warmup exercises with your soccer ball! You kick the ball around with your foot and hike it up into the air before kicking it with your knee to get higher. You then spin and kick the ball making it crash through your window and outside to get swallowed by the ocean. Woops. Great now there are waves crashing into your room, way to go.   
You try to get a look out of your window only to be engulfed by an oncoming wave getting salt water all over you. That’s it, you’re heading up the hill.   
You leave your bedroom with your phone in your hands. You tiptoe around your two-story house and head over to your front door. It’s raining cats and dogs out there! Maybe you should grab an umbrella. You look by the front door and pick up your fish themed umbrella. What? It looks cute. You also grab a blanket from the living room, so you won’t have to sit on the soggy ground. There, that should be enough.   
You turn back to the front door and your mom is there! Drats, got to strife with her if you’re going to get around her. You practically hear battle music in your head as you begin the strife with your mother. You twirl your umbrella and make a couple stabs at her with it, which she avoids so gracefully. Damn, you wish your mom wasn’t a ballerina. She leans in to give you kisses on your head which you reject harshly and try to back away from.   
There! An exit! You somersault away from your mom and to the front door. You open the door and stick your tongue out at your mom before running towards the top of the hill with your things. You set the already pretty soaked blanket on the grass before sitting down on it. You then sit crisscrossed and put the umbrella between your legs to keep the rain from hitting you. You then open your phone back up, yes! Some good signal!   
EE: I’m back!  
FC: finally, there’s only a minute left on the clock!   
FC: I lied it’s less than that  
EE: have you alchemized the item yet?  
FC: what? No! it’s probably going to give me a stupid baseball card  
FC: that’s the picture on it anyways  
EE: well at least try it!  
You watch as your friend scrambles from the computer to alchemize the baseball card as a meteor gets closer and closer until the timer runs out.


	3. Chapter 3: Bryn

You close your eyes waiting for the impact that never comes. You slowly peel your eyes open to see that you are surrounded by shadows and your house is the only thing left. Your kernel sprite suddenly divides and becomes a ghost version of Tweaky. You think you hear a quiet, “bastard,” coming from Tweaky.  
“Hey bastard,” you hear your sprite say. You jump a bit and go to knock something out when you realize its just your kernel sprite. You quickly remind the sprite that your name is Bryn. It just calls you a bastard again.   
You turn back to your room and there are feathers everywhere. And you mean everywhere.   
Now bastard, return to your computer and talk to your chick magnet. You roll your eyes at Tweaky.  
EE: Bryn?? Are you okay??  
EE: Bryn??  
FC: I think so? I’m not dead at least   
FC: well at least I don’t think I am  
EE: well you’re safe now and I think the game saved you  
FC: what do you mean?  
EE: well there’s been news all around the world about meteors hitting people’s neighborhoods and yours was the largest of them all so far!   
FC: huh so I guess our objective is to save the world?  
EE: I assume so  
EE: anyways don’t you have a phone? That way we can talk without you running to the computer every five seconds?  
FC: yeah but I think my brother took it to search through, so I have no idea where it’d be  
EE: ugh try to find it! I don’t see your brother anywhere so it should be easy  
You sigh and do as Abby wishes. You slowly walk on over to your door and slowly open it ready for a slap in the face even though Abby said he wasn’t there. You open your eyes and what do you know, he’s not there. Where could he have gone? Oh well, time to search his bedroom that you were never allowed in. You go to open his door and find it locked. Ugh, of course. You wave down Abby to remove the door and she happily complies. She’s hated your brother as much as you were afraid of him. You slowly walk into his room. It’s so neat, you expected it to be filled to the brim of shit he hoards. You look around and can’t seem to find your phone. You walk across the room and suddenly trip on a string. Luckily you fell down enough to where the arrow piercing through the air doesn’t hit you and embeds itself into the wall. What the actual fuck? Your brother booby trapped his own room? And with something that would kill you? He must be hiding some serious shit in here.   
You shake it off and continue to search for your phone. Eventually you find it in one of his drawers and take it out to pester Abby.   
EE: Oh my God are you okay??  
EE: What kind of sick criminal mastermind is your brother?  
EE: Seriously? A freaking arrow???  
FC: I know right  
FC: like what the actual fuck bro  
You start to head back to your room as Abby watches over the skyline watching all the meteors fly down to earth.   
She checks the battery on her phone.  
EE: Crap I’m getting low on battery we better speed this along.   
Abby grabs the Outsiders book from your room to prototype the kernel sprite with it. Tweaky does not seem happy with that idea and does her best to avoid Abby.  
EE: Tell your stupid bird to take the book  
FC: no can do, she has a mind of her own  
You watch as Abby struggles before your kernel sprite runs into your brother’s room to retreat from her. Tweaky stumbles upon another booby trap you didn’t see as another arrow shoots at Tweaky making her and the arrow disappear.   
EE: Well that’s one way of doing it  
FC: yup  
You’re about to talk to her more when her connection gets lost again. You swear to yourself and hear a soft “bastard” but you shake it off since you don’t see anything. You click out of your conversation with Abby to see that Marc is crying over something.  
\--fashionistaModel (FM) started pestering featheredCreature (FC) at 16:01--  
FM: Bryn! My collection of guru belts has gone missing and I cannot find them!  
FM: It’s not funny I know you’re there  
FM: You better answer I know you talk to my dad and I bet you told him to hide it from me.  
FC: I did none of the sort  
FC: anyways I’m kinda busy saving the world right now as we speak  
FM: Oh, are you talking about those meteors that keep shining down and taking out neighborhoods?  
FC: yes where did you hear about that?  
FM: It’s all over the news, you know I almost always have it on.  
FM: Dad likes to look over the news of his new game which they haven’t reported on yet.  
FC: dude, his game is making the meteors!  
FM: Foolish, he did not.  
FM: He wouldn’t.  
FC: well face the facts man, it’s happening  
FC: real bullshit and all  
FM: Whatever, you’re just jealous.  
\--fashionistaModel (FM) has blocked featheredCreature (FC)—  
Wow you must’ve struck a nerve, he’s only blocked you one other time. You’ll admit the other time was your fault as well but now’s not the time to be discussing that. Your other friend Tara is messaging you and Tweaky seems to like her pink colored text cause now she’s leaning over your shoulder to read your messages. She also seems to have an arrow in her head but whatever.  
\--foundationPancake (FP) has started pestering featheredCreature (FC) at 16:05—  
FP: you seemed to really piss Marc off  
FP: what’d you do this time?  
FP: OOOH! Did you finally tell him your feelings and he got embarrassed and left???  
FC: what? No! I don’t have ‘feelings’ for Marc  
FC: he’s just my bro  
FC: I told him his dad was the cause of all the meteors and he took offense to it  
FP: oh ouch bold move on your part  
FC: bold as if, your eyeliner is bold not me  
FP: GASP!! That’s just mean…  
FP: I even went light on the makeup today…  
FP: Who knows maybe I’ll block you too if you’re not nice ):  
FC: fine fine sorry  
FC: just tell Marc I’m sorry  
FP: Fineeeeee  
FP: I’ll tell him only if you admit you like him  
FC: Christ, no I don’t like him like that  
FC: I don’t know why you’re so hung up on that  
FC: it was ONE time  
FP: mhm sure  
FP: Fineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I’ll tell him  
FP: This isn’t over though  
FC: I wish it was  
\--foundationPancake (FP) has stopped pestering featheredCreature (FC) at 16: 20—  
\--fashionistaModel (FM) has unblocked featheredCreature (FC)—  
\--fashionistaModel (FM) has started pestering featheredCreature at 16:23—  
FM: Tara told me you were sorry  
FC: yeah man I really am  
FC: didn’t mean to offend you and stuff  
FM: That’s not really a good apology but I’ll accept it for now.  
FC: I’ll make a better one later but I need your help!   
FC: Abby is in trouble and probably drained her battery, you need to help Abby now!  
FM: Okay, you want me to?  
FC: ugh, get your game of Sburb up and running! I know you have it with your dad helping make the game and all  
FM: Oh, I guess I can.  
\--fashionistaModel (FM) has stopped pestering featheredCreature (FC) at 16:30—  
A young girl sits on the top of a hill getting soaked. Her battery has just died, and she needs to charge it, however her power is out. She sighs and packs up her stuff to head back inside. She’s really going to catch a cold in this storm. She finally heads back inside hoping her mom isn’t around.


	4. Chapter 4: Wayward Vagabond?

A young man stands in his large rather clean room. He seems to be a strawberry blonde with orange eyes and his shirt has the design of a black shirt within an orange shirt. This guy must be bananas! He gives you a hardy glare at your thought of his design. Now what was this fashionista’s name?  
You enter Girly Stock-  
He slaps the name block out of his face and glares at you. He does not have time for your antics!  
You enter his name, Marc Edwards.  
Your name is MARC. It is a cool day in August, mainly because it had just stormed. You have you’re A/C on to keep your awesome collection of clothes from becoming to warm. Yes, you care about your clothes as if they were your children. Which brings us to your variety of INTERESTS. Your main interest lies in the fashion world. You have posters everywhere depicting your love of fashion. Especially Cher, God you love Cher. With your love of fashion, you are also producing your own fashion line. You still haven’t found a name for it yet, but you enjoy making clothes. Your room is littered with doodles of upcoming clothes you plan to make but that’s about how messy your room goes. You also like to play video games with your friends when you have the time, but mostly those dress up games that your friends hate. Okay maybe you don’t have a variety of interests, just fashion.  
You go to your closet that’s stuffed to the brim with clothes, but it is in an order that you know perfectly. Everything is color organized starting from Red to ending in Violet. It screams rainbow and you know for a fact that you are gay, but that’s not the point right now.  
Maybe you should try on some outfits right now. Do a small fashion runway for yourself. No! You don’t have time for that! You need to find your copy of Sburb.  
In another country Bryn opens his door from his room and finds feathers everywhere, literally everywhere.  
Back to you, you decide to let a fresh breeze in and open your window. Almost immediately after a dumb Pidgeon flies in and gets stuck in your room. Oh God, why do you have such terrible luck? Its flying around like crazy and you have no idea what to do. You try to shoo the bird out through your window again, but it just ends up pooping on you. Wow, just wow.  
In another country, Abby sneaks into her house trying to be quiet so her mom doesn’t hear her. Her mom has these weird ballet dolls everywhere that are a bit disconcerting. Your mother actually enjoys these retched things and even brought them to tea parties when you were younger. You used to love them too, but now they’re just creepy to you. You shake your head and try to avoid your mother as much as possible.  
Back to Bryn you get another message from Marc.  
\--fashionistaModel (FM) began pestering featheredCreature (FC) at 16:50—  
FM: So, I’m getting attacked by a Pidgeon, I hope you know that.  
FC: why are you getting attacked by a Pidgeon?  
FM: I don’t know why don’t you ask the Pidgeon?  
FM: Shit it just stole my copy of Sburb.  
FC: Well hurry and catch it! You need to save Abby!  
FM: I’m trying my best, but it totally just flew out of my room with the game.  
FM: Sigh, I’ll try to find my dad’s copy.  
FC: shouldn’t your dad have copies everywhere? To like hand out and stuff?  
FM: Maybe, I’ll have to check, he’s a clean freak you know.  
FC: Well hurry up!  
Back to Abby, she simply walks to the back of her house before being intercepted by her mother. Abby uses her umbrella to stab at her mom, but her mother gracefully avoids every attack before using ballet shoes as nun chucks at her own daughter. Her mother eventually gets bored and goes off to research robots again. Who knows what for but you know that’s what she’s doing.  
Watch out Bryn! You suddenly turn around and are face to face with a chicken monster. You begin to strife with the monster pulling out your pocketknife. The creature threatens to shred your ‘The Outsiders’ book and you reject the idea as you take a slash at the creature. You eventually destroy the creature and get some build grist as a reward.  
Abby is able to get behind the house and locate the power generator. You sit out in the rain yet again and plug your phone in as the generator turns on. You’re able to see Bryn again! Excellent! You see Bryn talking to the kernel sprite you helped prototype. Or really it was just Tweaky with an arrow through her head.  
“So, can you help me find my stupid brother or not?” Bryn asked obviously a bit irritated with Tweaky.  
“I can but not with that attitude,” Tweakysprite said as she moved her head sassily. Bryn threw his arms up.  
“Fine, can you PLEASE help me find my brother oh amazing Tweaky?” He asked. Tweaky seemed to be thinking about it before nodding.  
“Yes, he’s been kidnapped by imps,” Tweaky told Bryn making him facepalm.  
“But first I must tell you about the Medium,” Tweaky started making Bryn groan. He didn’t have time for her rambling.  
“Above The Medium, beyond The Seven Gates, residing at the core of The Incipisphere is a place known as Skaia.  
Legend holds that Skaia exists as a dormant crucible of unlimited creative potential. What does this mean, you ask? I'm afraid my lips are sealed about that though, bastard.  
But needless to say, where a realm of such profound importance is concerned, forces of light will forever be charged with its defense, while forces of darkness will just as persistently covet its destruction!  
And as it so happens, at the center of this realm whose fate is in question, these very forces duel on a stage, stuck in eternal stalemate.  
Yes, they have dueled in this manner forever... that is, until you showed up.” Tweaky sounded bored like she had to recite these many times.  
“Me? Why me?” Bryn asked.  
“Yes, you, Bastard! Before your mishap with my ashes, you may recall the Sprite's previous incarnation, which resulted from its Kernel's "hatching". You see, this hatching occurs automatically in response to your arrival! The result is a pair of Kernels, one dark, one light, each carrying the information they were prototyped with before the hatch! One goes down, to a kingdom entrenched in darkness. The other, up, to a kingdom basking in light! Each comes to rest in an Orb atop a Spire, of which there are three others in kind. The Four Spires are situated above a throne, and these two thrones preside over the two respective Sovereign Powers. And once the Kernels are situated, that is when the game is afoot. The true war begins, light versus dark, good versus evil. This is a war that the forces of light are always destined to lose, without exception.” Tweaky recited.  
“That’s really boring stuff, so what’s the point?” Bryn asked boredly. You try to poke at him with your curser, but he just swats at you.  
“You gotta figure that out shithead, the journey you’re about to take is The Ultimate Riddle,” Tweaky told Bryn with a glare.  
“Now you gotta make your way to Skaia and pass through The First Gate situated above your house. The gates will progressively get harder to reach so don’t get cocky,” Tweaky then told Bryn.  
“How the fuck am I supposed to get up there?” Bryn asked walking towards his window and opening it to look up. Yup the gate was definitely there.  
“You build you shithead,” Tweaky spat.  
“Whatever, I think I get it. I build to get to the gate and save my stupid brother, then save the world,” Bryn said nodding his head.  
“Hold up, not so fast,” Tweaky interrupted.  
“What?” Bryn asked.  
“Your planet got destroyed so it’s over for that wasteland,” Tweaky stated.  
“Oh,” Bryn said looking out into the shadow realm below.  
“Well, I’ll see you later bastard, I’m going to find some snacks,” Tweaky walked through the wall to Bryn’s kitchen.  
Bryn rolls his eyes and stands there gazing out. You try to get his attention, but he must be in some deep thought. So, you take this time to go over what Tweaky had just said. You update the walkthrough you were reading to try and help others with this game.  
Back to Marc, you see yourself staring out the window as you watch the Pidgeon fly off into the raining meteors and get hit by one. So much for your copy of the game.  
You sigh as you exit your room. You’ll clean up later if your dad doesn’t do it for you. You decide to pester Abby. Maybe she’s fine and totally not in danger like Bryn was making it seem.  
\--fashionistaModel (FM) started pestering extricateExtract (EE) at 17:20—  
FM: Hey are you really in danger or is Bryn exaggerating?  
EE: Well my house is about to be consumed by a hurricane, but that’s really about it  
FM: Well that’s a relief.  
FM: I’m working on getting my dad’s copy of the game right now.  
EE: What happened to your own copy?  
FM: … Not important.  
FM: Just know that I am on the case.  
EE: Okay…  
Back to Abby, you see yourself getting pelted with waves. Oh well. You text back to Marc before returning your chat back to Bryn.  
EE: Bryn, I’m putting your Punch Designix in your brother’s room. There’s more space there.  
EE: I’m guessing you’ve already seen but there’s those chicken imps everywhere in your house and yard, just so you know  
You see Bryn pull his phone out.  
FC: as I can see  
FC: stupid fucking imps  
EE: Hey you’re back!  
EE: Anyways go to your brother’s room and play with the thing I just put down. I’m gonna go build so you can reach the gate, maybe take your anger out on those imps so I can build.  
You watch as Bryn smirks and takes his pocket knife out to go destroy some imps. He seemed to like the idea of destroying imps. Maybe a bit too much.  
Well seems like you’ll have plenty of grist to build up to The First Gate. Bryn eventually destroys most of the imps and you make a pathway to the first gate on the roof of his house. He finally makes his way to the Punch Designix and looks at it. You then decide to look at what Marc has been texting you about.  
FM: Why am I even getting this stupid game in the first place?  
EE: To help me in my hurricane driven state?  
FM: Oh right.  
FM: God damnit I just slipped why does my dad have to clean so much??  
\--fashionistaModel (FM) has changed their mood to RANCOROUS—  
EE: Well go ahead and go outside, we have plenty of grist to get you up there.  
You watch as Bryn walks outside and slays some imps that were outside his front door. He carefully climbs up the stairs you created and pushes an imp off the side once. So well for that grist, but at least Bryn looks happy.  
You see out of the corner of the screen what looks to be a giant chicken imp climbing up to Bryn’s house.  
Back to Marc, you see yourself face down at the bottom of your stairs. You groan as you get up. Stupid dad and his stupid cleaning habit. You carefully make your way around your huge house, hopefully not slipping again like an idiot. How does your dad not slip and fall in this shiny house? There’s like no grip on your shoes. You’re trying to find your dad’s copy of his game, but you have no clue where he would put it. Even though he is a clean freak, he is a terrible organizer. You’ve found his work papers in the fridge before. So, you decide to look literally everywhere.  
In the meantime, you head back to Bryn. You’re playing with the Punch Designix and making a whole bunch of vase looking things. You then decide to stack your pocketknife card with your leather jacket card and make a leather pocketknife. Nice.  
EE: What are you doing?  
FC: I decided to stack some cards and make this cool knife  
EE: Uh huh interesting, cool idea!  
You climb back up the stairs to start heading up to the First Gate but take a nice rest near the top. Once you check your phone again, it seems that Abby’s generator stopped working so she’s gone again too. However, your friend Tara seems to be pestering you!  
\--foundationPancake (FP) started pestering featheredCreature (FC) at 17:58—  
FP: I’m back!!  
FC: I see that  
FC: anyways I’m not saving the world, I’m not sure what I’m doing honestly  
FP: Well I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon!  
FP: I just reapplied my makeup after accidentally snoozing in it  
FC: gross  
FP: It’s not gross!!  
FP: Okay it kinda is…  
FP: Anyways a meteor fell near my apartment building and I just really hope people are okay, NYC is kinda a crowded city  
FC: oh fuck you’re right, hopefully everyone is okay  
FP: Yeah, I just hear the normal ruckus though so I think it’s fine  
FC: hopefully  
FP: Anyways I gotta go my sister is up to something  
\--foundationPancake (FP) ceased pestering featheredCreature (FC) at 18:15—  
You look up from you phone, and what the fuck is that thing? You see a giant chicken monster climbing up the side of your house. Time to get ready for a boss battle you guess. You take your sweet leather knife out and get ready to face these ogres.  
Quick, be Marc. You are now Marc. You make your way around the house, no dad in sight until you see a note on the fridge. It reads, “Marc, we need to talk, go to the roof now.” You sigh and stuff the note into your pocket as you make your way up to the roof. You slip several times and curse at your dad’s stupid nonsense as you make your way up to the roof. You play some sweet music in your head but wait! Psych!  
You are now a young lady in the middle of her room.  
Double Psych!  
You are now Wayward Vagabond. You look around you and notice several cans of random stuff. You pick them up before suddenly dropping them to look at your wrist. There’s a barcode there, but you would rather not dwell on how it got there. You then pick up the book on human etiquette. You’ve learned a lot from this book. You then set it down to clear out all the cans and become Mayor of Can Town! You immerse yourself into a dream about how you are Mayor of Can Town. You widdle away minutes, possibly hours for doing this.  
You decide to explore West of Can Town and see some useless objects scattered about. A feather, bone meal, wool, and grease lie there but you don’t do anything with them. You pick up the box of chalk that was just lying there and draw roads for Can Town. Democracy. You lay a foundation west of Can Town and use the grease to designate commercial zones. You then make yourself a sash for being Mayor. What a grand day it is. You decide to spend your time drawing a backdrop for your citizens as well. A light blue sky with a planet circling the moon. Majestic. You then draw four more planets away from them. One looks very peaceful, two looks very dark, three just looks weird, and four looks like a grease splatter. Lastly, you draw a purple moon encapsulated by darkness.  
Now you decide to watch the raging boy on screen. You get a thought to turn the other screens on, but you have no idea how to do that. You press the tab button, and something shoots out of the locked away vault. An avalanche of Tab falls out. You are so excited that you consume several cans of Tab. You welcome the new guests into your city.  
You then walk back over to the computer and hit the Escape button. It just pulls up your recent commands. You switch to all three screens but they’re all a bunch of nonsense. You hit home and a countdown starts. Oh boy. You try to reboot but the timer made the keyboard stop working. You decide to ignore your probably close impacting doom and be mayor of can town. This stupid contraption has wasted enough of your time. You dismantle City Hall to use for the employment of soldiers in your war game. You waste many hours on this and by the end of it you are mourning the loss of citizen Tab.  
You say a reluctant goodbye to your city, it is time for greater pastures. You decide to head up to the airy wasteland above. As you get to the ladder a door shuts behind you and above you bars form, trapping you there. The LCD PANEL seems to be touch screen, so you poke at it. The spirograph room seems to be locked and suddenly the floor beneath you rotates a full 360 degrees. You then poke at the triangley fractal. It does not appear to be locked. The floor turn 120 degrees and the door opens.  
You go through the door and it’s just like the other room you wasted all that time in. However, there is another perplexing contraption.  
Against the opposite wall is some sort of CONTROL PANEL which catches your eye. It has two large screens, but only one appears to be active. There are fields for numbers which appear to be modifiable with the dials to the right. Some numbers are already supplied by default, perhaps entered by the previous user. There are a few buttons below, the largest one bearing the symbol marking this room. Also, it looks like there is a METER STICK propped up there for some reason.  
You immediately craft a spear using the meter stick and your trusty knife. Well, you would do that if you hadn’t left your knife in the other room. You decide to press the blue button on the CONTROL PANEL. You appearify a pumpkin with what appears to be a dog face on it.  
Hm, you don’t think anyone would care if you took a nice nibble from the pumpkin. You take a small nibble before inspecting the green buttons. The icon for the one on the left is that house shape you've seen plenty of times before. The right one on closer inspection appears to be the map for this underground facility, with an X marking its center. You push the green button on the right and all the numbers change. Are these locations? Are they dates and times? You’re not quite sure. You think they’re coordinates and thankfully know what the coordinates are to appearify your trusty knife back to you. You then take your knife back before appearifying a bunch of cans from Can Town. This is much easier then walking back to get them.  
You use your trusty knife to carve into the pumpkin and quickly eat all of the insides. It’s pretty terrifying to watch really.  
You then try to appearify the pumpkin from earlier, you know, the rotten one. The one that you ate. However, when appears it turns to goo. Guess you can’t appearify things that will cause a time paradox.  
Quickly, appearify the bars on the hole so you can get out! You do just that and quickly gather all your cans and stuff them into the pumpkin. You then make the pumpkin into a backpack and waste more time before ascending the ladder only to fall back down. Psyche? You attempt a cliffhanger but fail miserably.  
Wayward Vagabond, ascend. You make your way up the ladder in time for the whole place to lift off and fly you westward several countries over.


	5. Chapter 5: Tara

A young girl stands in her bedroom. She seems to be a bit distracted by applying a fresh coat of lipstick to her lips, you probably shouldn’t bother her. However, you should enter her name.   
You enter, Powdered Doughnut  
You guess that’s her name?  
She seems to be really distracted by that lipstick. You try to take it from her, but she does not budge whatsoever. You go to drop a pumpkin on Doughnut but it disappears just before it hits her. Really, why would you do that now?   
She finally snaps out of it and realizes that you’ve named her. She pouts and tells you her name.  
Tara Little.   
You name is TARA. You have just reapplied a coat to your lips and you realize that you should probably reapply your eyeliner as well, it is getting a bit crusty. Your main INTEREST is in makeup after all, but you also enjoy all things horror. You always get told you would be the dumb blonde that dies first in horror movies, thanks Bryn. But you think you would be a survivor because of your horror movie knowledge. Around your room you would find edits you did of models as horror movie villains. You especially love the BABADOOK.   
Quickly! Squeal like a pig and shit on your desk!  
What? What an absolute absurd idea! Yet you can’t help but look at your desk in thought. You decide to consult your calendar for any reminders that you may need. You cannot wait for Bryn’s birthday, you all got him a surprise! And would you look at that! It is Bryn’s birthday today! You should go tell him a happy birthday and see if he’s gotten his surprise yet.   
But before you do you pick up your pistol you have on your desk. Your sister would be absolutely furious if she found out you weren’t armed at the ready at any given moment. You then get distracted and play with your stuffed BABADOOK you have on your bed. You find it rather enchanting, but your friends find it creepy.   
You then finally get to your computer and wish Bryn a happy birthday. It must still be early for him or something. You were never great with time zones. It also seems that Marc has Marc has pestered you as well, so you open it to see what he had to say.  
\--fashionistaModel (FM) began pestering foundationPancake (FP) on July 31, 2009 at 1:31—  
FM: Okay so like…  
FM: I hope you’re not asleep cause I just thought of a sweet new fashion line.  
FM: You’re probably asleep aren’t you.  
FM: Well anyways think of this, a line of jeans called jeantastic.  
FM: Wait no that’s stupid.  
FM: Ignore that.  
FM: I must be high on the tie dye fumes.  
FM: Yes, tie dye is still cool!  
FM: I happen to find it very relaxing.   
FM: Anyways let me send you my newest wedding dress design.  
fashionistaModel (FM) sent foundationPancake (FP) a file “Wedding Dress Sexy.jpg”  
FM: Ignore the file name I was tired.   
FM: Anyways I hope you have sweet dreams.  
FM: I’ll talk to you tomorrow.  
You open the file and see Marc wearing his newest design. It covers one shoulder and the dress opens in the front revealing shorts and the back of the dress flows down to the ground. It’s rather elegant if you do say so yourself.   
You decide to open up MSPA to read the newest intermission. Man, you hate the intermissions, but you read them anyways in case it happens to advance the plot any. You hit the newest link to watch a short clip of the Midnight Crew. You watch as it introduces the four main characters: Diamonds Droog, Clubs Deuce, Hearts Boxcars, and Spades Slick. You watch as they beat up the Felt and jam on some instruments. It comes to the end where there’s a spade and The Midnight Crew is in bloody text. You guess you can get behind the Midnight Crew. You see that Marc is online again, so you decide to pester him.   
\--foundationPancake (FP) began pestering fashionistaModel (FM) at 12:36—  
FP: Hi Marc!!  
FM: Hello Tara.  
FM: Did you see what I sent you yesterday?  
FP: I did! Looking very fashionable as always! Did your dad take the pic?  
FM: He did, he really liked this one.   
FP: Good cause it’s amazing!! Hehe  
FM: Thank you, I’m just kinda worried about my dad right now. He seems worried.  
FP: Well he did just release Sburb so it’s only logical he’s a little worried about what people will think of it  
FM: I guess you’re right.   
FM: How’s your sister doing?  
FP: Oh you know, strict as always  
FP: Only allowed out if I have my pistol on me  
FM: Oh dang.  
FP: Anyways I wanna head out, so I’ll talk to you later  
FP: See ya  
You are now Abby several hours in the future. It seems like an opening downward opened up that you never noticed before. Well this hurricane is about to take you out, so you quickly descend hoping it doesn’t fill with water.  
You become Tara again and wander what your friend Bryn is up to right now.  
Bryn is fighting the ogres with his rather ridiculous pocketknife that he created but he seems to be having trouble facing them.  
You are now Abby again and you’re on your way down towards a green light. You enter a laboratory. You’ve never seen this place before, you didn’t even know you had a basement. Everything is glowing a bright green and this place is huge.   
Tara starts to head out of her apartment when her watch goes off signaling that someone is pestering her. Huh, you thought you logged off.  
\--burningFledgling (BF) started trolling foundationPancake (FP) at 18:30—  
BF: SÖ, TÖDAY IS THE DAY YÖU FUCK EVERYTHING Up.  
FP: I thought I blocked you ):  
FP: Leave me alone!!  
BF: CAN I AT LEAST CHANGE YÖUR MINd?  
FP: No!! Now leave me alone!!  
\--foundationPancake (FP) has blocked burningFledgling (BF) at 18:31—  
You are now Abby again. You see that one of the hubs has been unlocked and you search around to find it. Once you do you pick the hub up and plug your phone in. You look up and see another countdown out of the corner of your eye. Huh, you just now noticed it. Whatever it’s ticking down to you don’t have much time. There’s only 3 minutes left. You can only hope when you turn your phone on next that you’ll have an invitation from Marc.   
You seem to change perspective and you see Marc walking up the stairs to his Dad who is just staring over the horizon. He seems to be smoking from a pipe which is unusual for him.  
You don’t have time for that though, look for something important. You find a big monitor and some random numbers on screen. You have no idea what this is. You weren’t one for technology in the first place, but you can see a map on screen. You scroll in to see your own house has a dot over it. You assume that maybe it’s about meteors but you’re not very sure.   
Whatever, you need to check on Bryn. You open your ridiculously chunky phone open and reconnect to Sburb. You don’t see Bryn in his room so he must be on the roof. You navigate to the roof and spot Bryn taking on the ogres. You try to help the best you can by dropping stuff onto them and even Tweaky is helping. Bryn eventually stabs them enough times that they turn into grist and other materials. Bryn does a celebratory dance and you decide to pester him.  
EE: Good job Bryn! You did it!  
FC: hey! You’re back!  
EE: For now, there’s a countdown here too so I’ll have to leave soon.   
FC: oh, has Marc connected to you yet?  
EE: Not yet.  
FC: God damn it Marc  
EE: It’s okay, I found a hidden basement under my house and was able to escape the storm here. Hopefully it doesn’t flood…  
FC: I hope so too for your sake  
EE: Well, I have to go, don’t waste that grist while I’m gone   
FC: I won’t I won’t  
In a kingdom that’s everything purple you see Bryn’s brother fighting off imps left and right.  
You are now The Peregrine Mendicant. You are flying westward in your peculiar mobile station. You have absolutely no idea where you are. The door is blocked off by a metal door showing that you are about to take off. What will you do?  
You decide to check the mail. This envelope to Mr. Brinner seems pretty serious. You get the thought to open it. YOU WOULD NEVER DO THAT! The mail is sacred, and sacred is the trust between mailman and the recipients of his precious parcels. You have made a solemn pledge to deliver this letter to the doctor, just as soon as you determine where this address is or find any sort of discernible mailing address in this wasteland, for that matter. The mail is freedom. The mail is life. The mail is the very fabric of civiliz… Wait. Hold that thought for one moment...  
You open a mailbox and put a mailman hat on top of yourself and strike an authoritative pose.   
The mail is the one final hope for resurrecting a dead planet from its ashes, and the letter carriers are the brave soldiers of God in this righteous crusade. They are the defenders of the light of knowledge, free communication, and the exchange of ideas. They are the bold toters of all those little papery conduits of freedom, the white postmarked angels that whisper a message on their deliverance, a promise to the yearning: "There is hope yet." Liberty. Reason. Justice. Civility. Edification. Perfection. MAIL.  
You end your rant and look over to the screens in the room. It’s the station’s terminal you used to activate the station’s homing mechanism. It looks like it has returned to giving you control. The default viewport displays commands you can press, including your last and only command “=> HOME”.  
You decide to type, “=> VIEW” and are met with the bottom right screen turning on. The video shows a girl holding a pistol. She seems oddly familiar.  
You decide to type a friendly, “Greetings. Don’t I know you?”  
The girl with pretty pink eyes shakes her head as the terminal starts to spark and eventually blows up.


	6. Chapter 6: Tara

Back to Abby, her countdown is now at 1 minute. Quickly, disregard the absurdly blue tea set by the terminal. You do just that because it is absurd and shouldn’t belong in this lab. You continue on your way and find a blue bed with stuffed ballerinas and weird robots. Looks like a little kid’s room, but there’s no time for messing around in here.   
Okay, maybe you do a little messing around by playing with the robots, but what is that?  
You are accompanied by a friendly mutant turtle that just came from under the bed.   
You are now Tara. You make your way out of the apartment and see that all the lights have been turned off. Huh, weird. You arm yourself and make your way down the stairs since you live on the top floor. If your sister caught you without your pistol you would have hell to pay. However, since it is dark you inevitably trip down the stairs.  
You eventually fall down the entire staircase and groan at the bottom of the stairs. Luckily your sister is nowhere in sight for her to witness your stupidity.   
You are now Peregrine; you have miraculously survived the explosion! Your mail has been falling out of the hole that was just created, but the metal worm that lives in your place has helpfully been recovering some of them for you.   
Abby, ignore the turtle. You fail miserably and pick up the turtle. It hides in its shell. You decide to name him Hammie.   
Oh look, more mad scientist crap is over here.  
You have the thought to insert a coin into the contraption. This is obviously an appearifier and not some weird arcade game. You mess with the controls and see the sights are on your favorite soccer ball. Of course, this isn’t on the same time as you since you kicked your soccer ball out of your window remember? You look at the time stamp and see that it is nine years ago. You can’t move the crosshairs and you would try if your time wasn’t running out.   
You can however, zoom out. You see yourself playing with your mother. She’s trying to show you how to do a pirouette. Of course, you were not understanding it and trying to breakdance instead. You decide to try to appearify your favorite soccer ball and the screen turns blue with the words, “PARADOX,” written in bold lettering. The appearifyer makes a goo replication of your ball, but it quickly settles into sludge. The machine beside it sucks it up and begins to do its own thing. Maybe study it? You’re not too sure, you’re no mad scientist. The device creates some misshapen soccer ball but luckily it isn’t alive. You look at your mutant turtle friend. Maybe someone was trying to recreate your friend here and master ectobiology.   
You decide to look up at the clock and see you have 10 seconds left. Time to heap some suckles and abscond. You run to the escapilizer that was in the middle of the room with the mutant turtle and one of the robots and escape on out of there.  
You are now Tara, you get up from your stupor and check your head. No exposed wounds so you should be good to go. You continue down the rest of the staircase and make it to the outside world. It is a mess, people are rude to you. Ah, the stench of New York. You stash your pistol into your skirt so no one can see it, it would cause an uprising if a stranger saw you with a gun.   
The human prisoner keeps escaping from his cell! Putting heavy objects in front of the cell seems futile. Who is this man?  
You enter: Spades Slick.  
It’s got a nice ring to it, but that’s not your name.   
You enter: Archagent Jack Noir.   
You oversee various affairs of a DARK KINGDOM. Presently you are determining how to deal with this prisoner, who has been a thorn in your side since he was apprehended. You view the affairs of the kingdom through a series of FENESTRATED WALLS. You have three walls, nearly enough to form a CUBICLE OF VIGILANCE, which is a full and proper enclosure for an agent of your stature. However, much to your utter contempt, your FOURTH WALL was stolen some time ago.   
Quickly, put on your stupid feathery hat!  
You hate this retched hat, you’ll put on the feather jacket, but you draw the line at the hat. It’s already bad enough that your EXALTED RULER made everyone where these things when the child and his brother showed up.  
You order one of your burliest agents to subdue the annoying human that just keeps going on about how he’s as strong as an ant. You’re not sure what that says about him.  
Your transmission is interrupted by your ruler. It seems like they have concerns over your wardrobe.   
FINE, you put on the stupid chicken hat. Curse their almightiness. You fully intend to throw the stupid hat down when your highness isn’t breathing down your neck. Wait a second, what’s going on now?  
It seems like the brother is punching the crap out of your burliest agent. Your blood is boiling so hot you could cook an egg on your carapace. Looks like you’re going to have to handle this yourself.   
Back to Tara, you push and shove your way through the city. Of course, the rude people here or there spit on you for being by your lonesome but you eventually finish your walk around your block. That was incredibly pointless of you as you make your way back to the front door of your building. Luckily your sister was no where to be found. You begin to walk back up your stairs as your place doesn’t have a stupid elevator. Your sister moved specifically to a place that wouldn’t have an elevator just to make it harder for you to get places.   
As you’re walking back up you come face to face with your sister. She looks at you expectantly. You quickly pull out your pistol and show her you have it with you. She steps up to you and takes the pistol out of your hand and looks to where the magazine should be. Crap, you forgot to load it. She looks at you wearily and pulls a magazine out and loads it for you.   
“You should know better,” she says to you and you look down at the ground in disappointment. She then sends you up to your room for a time out. You’re not 8 anymore, you shouldn’t be having time outs! Whatever, you get to your room and lay down face first and take a nap.  
Quick, Abby make sure there are no mixed atoms between you and your guests. Nope, doesn’t seem like you mixed atoms with anybody. Hammie is still in his shell though so you can’t say for sure. You look around your room to find a wall made of mirrors and some ballet equipment. This must be your mom’s room since there are also parts of robots everywhere. You decide now isn’t the time to be melodramatic with this realization.   
Watch the fall of the meteor outside. What meteor? All around you is waves crashing into your house. Man, this hurricane is insane! However, the downpour of meteors has stopped so you suppose that’s good news.  
Suddenly a huge meteor crashes down right beside your house and the windows bust in causing the water from the hurricane to crash in. Oh boy you better get to higher ground.  
During all this Bryn has been punching more cards and alchemizing more stuff. Stupid Abby and her stupid wish for you not to waste your hard-earned grist. You can do whatever the hell you want, and no one can stop you!  
Tara, dream! You are now wearing a yellow dress with a yellow moon on it. You’re in your happily decorated pink room. Man, you hate this room. Realize you can fly! There is no realization, you already knew you could fly.  
Months in the past, but not many…  
\--featheredCreature (FC) began pestering foundationPancake (FP) at 12:12—  
FC: happy birthday Tara!  
FP: :00 thank you!!   
FC: Sorry about not getting you a present this year, my brother stashed my wallet and I can’t find it anywhere  
FP: Oh, it’s okay Bryn! I understand completely!   
FC: I guess but it still sucks, you guys always get me something  
FP: Hey hey, no frowny faces!!   
FP: Really Bryn, it’s okay  
FC: okay, only if you say so tho  
FP: Hold on a second  
FP: Okay I’m back, had to tell them to go away again :(  
FC: oh jeez the trolls again?  
FP: yeah :0  
FC: they’re so annoying theres like 50 of those fuckers  
FP: I think they’re only 12 but yeah it seems like there’s more  
FC: ugh  
FC: well, I gotta go, talk to ya later Tara  
FP: Okay, talk to you later Bryn!!  
Back in the present, Bryn is making totems. When you reenter your room, you gasp in horror. Those stupid chicken imps have made a mess of your Outsiders posters! Those were like your children! I’m so sorry Johnny boy, you will be avenged.   
Abby, go to the roof. You make it to the roof with all your things. The rain keeps pelting you, so you open your umbrella and have to hold it tight, so the wind doesn’t take it away. You also hold Hammie and your new robot buddy tight, so they don’t fly off as well. You decide to pester Bryn.  
EE: That’s quite a collection you got going on.  
FC: oh hey Abby  
FC: I’m so gonna murder every God forsaken imp I swear to God  
EE: I was wondering why you defaced your posters.  
EE: Guess it wasn’t you.  
EE: Anyways, have you heard from Marc?  
FC: I thought he was helping you?  
EE: Not yet.  
FC: God damnit Marc  
FC: I don’t know what’s up with him  
EE: Whatever, I don’t have a lot of time to spare, let’s just get you to the gate while we wait on Marc.  
You are now Wayward Vagabond. Descend Mr. Vagabond. You cannot do that. The rope you collected is not enough to get down safely. You will have to come up with another plan. You get the idea to use your mayoral sash to get down. NO WAY! You get another thought to appearify the temple that is beside you. You must be crazy now, that temple is way too big to appearify. Wait, what’s that? Is that rope hanging down from the tower beside the temple? You walk back into the chamber and go to appearify that darn rope, you mean cable. You take a hasty swig of one of your delicious pawns and put it down. You then put the coordinates in to get your handy cable. What appears is not the cable but a box. Darn it, the time wasn’t set correctly. You set the box aside. It can’t be too important. You then adjust the time and appearify the cable.  
Now you have enough cable to get down safely. So, you tie it all up and descend with the box you now have. Might as well, this is obviously for you.   
However, in the future which happens to be this present moment, an AIMLESS RENEGADE prepares for company.


	7. Chapter 7: Abby

You are now Abby as you build up higher to get to the gate as Bryn does his own things. You watch him stab at chicken imps and earn more grist, but you make sure he doesn’t fall off too.   
EE: How’s it going?  
FC: um, fine?  
FC: just venting my frustrations on these stupid imps  
EE: I think maybe you should cool it on the murdering? Maybe just a little?  
FC: why?   
EE: Cause you’re getting a bit scary there dude.  
FC: what? Oh sorry  
FC: didn’t realize I was scaring ya I’ll cool it  
EE: No no, it’s fine but like you look happy doing it?  
FC: let’s not talk about it  
FC: I’d… rather not talk about it  
EE: Bryn, are you sure you’re okay?  
FC: stop worrying, I’m fine  
EE: I know that’s a lie, c’mon you can tell me.  
FC: just quit it I’m fine  
EE: Bryn…  
FC: I SAID QUIT IT  
EE: …  
FC: I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you  
EE: Let me just build this.  
\--extricateExtract (EE) stopped pestering featheredCreature (FC) at 19:23—  
Tara, go explore the golden city below. You explore the city and meet some of the fellow Prospitans. They don’t seem that excited to meet you.  
Wayward Vagabond eat your left arm. What? That’s a silly idea, you have company! Look behind you! See? Over there is a fine lass looking around. You think about walking up to the fine lady, but before you can there are shots being fired at you and you have to dance to get away from them. You run for cover behind a boulder. You see that the young lass is being shot at as well! She runs for the same cover as you and you sit side by side. You nervously give the package to the young lady.  
Tara, go check on your neighbor. You do just that and fly on over to the other tower. You peer through the window and see that it is a young boy’s room. He looks to be asleep, but he seems troubled with something. You shouldn’t wake him though, that would be rude. Your moon is very close to SKAIA. You better get inside, it’s not good to be out during the eclipse.   
Bryn throw your phone and do a dance. You do in fact throw your phone, but you will not do a dance. You are angry and frustrated and argh! You don’t know what to do! You just upset Abby! God, you’re a horrible friend. You go to stab a couple of imps that get in your way to the alchemtizer and use some grist to make some new things. Abby places your now shattered phone next to you. You sigh and pick it up before placing it in your pocket. You make some sweet loot using your grits. It fills up your entire room, but you really don’t care. You’re still filled with rage and you need to get it out somehow.   
“And that is how everything is going to happen,” Marc’s dad explains to him. You are now Marc and your dad just told you a bit of what is going on right now. How did he know about Abby being in a hurricane? Or that Bryn’s brother was practically a psychopath? How did he know all of this stuff?   
“I don’t understand…” You started to say but your dad just laughs a bit.   
“You won’t understand, not until you live it,” he tells you as he watches the meteors fall down to earth. He suddenly looks teary eyed.   
“You’ll do great son,” he sniffs. You don’t understand, he’s not dying. Why is he telling you all of this?  
“Dad you’re scaring me, what’s going on?” You ask but he just shakes his head.   
“You know too much already, just go,” He says before handing you his copy of Sburb.   
Tara, wake up! You wake up with a start and smear eyeliner all over your face and pillow. Great, now you’ll have to reapply it. You get up and go to your counter and take off your makeup. Gross, your skin looks horrible, that’s why you wear makeup though. You begin to put on a fresh layer of foundation and do your routine all over again.   
Abby finishes her building up to the gate for Bryn but chooses to not speak to him just yet. He needed to learn his lesson.  
Marc take the game and pester Abby. You reluctantly take the game from your father’s hands and make your way back down to your room. Your mind was reeling from what your father just told you.  
FM: I finally got the game; my dad is acting weird though.  
FM: Like, weirder than normal though.  
FM: Anyways, let me go install this stupid game.  
Abby, look out onto the horizon. You do precisely that, you have finished your work on Bryn’s house. Now you must wait for Marc to install his game. You hold Hammie and your robot close to you for comfort.   
Months in the past, Abby gets a letter from Bryn.   
“Dear Abby,  
I know we don’t always get along and my anger usually gets projected onto you, but I just want you to know that I do indeed care about you. Sorry I couldn’t get you a present this year, bro still has my wallet, but I managed to sneak this out for you. I hope you have a happy birthday!  
-featheredCreature (Bryn)”  
You smile at the letter and hang it up on your wall. Bryn usually doesn’t get that emotional over anything so you might as well hang it up. You then hear a ding from your phone and check to see who’s pestering you.  
\--hillsideLettuce (HL) began trolling extricateExtract (EE)—  
HL: wELL YOU SEE, WHEN YOU H4VE LIVED 4 LIFE SUCH 4S MINE YOU DON’T 4LW4YS UNDERST4ND WH4T’S GOING ON  
HL: i DON’T RE4LLY UNDERST4ND YOU HUM4NS 4ND YOUR NEEDS TO CELEBR4TE THESE ‘BIRTHD4YS’…  
HL: sURE i GET IT’S SENTIMENT4L 4ND 4LL BUT DID YOU RE4LLY H4VE TO H4NG TH4T LETTER ON THE W4LL?  
EE: Do I know you?  
HL: wELL YES YOU DO, BUT YOU’LL KNOW ME BETTER IN THE FUTURE  
EE: Right…  
EE: What kind of weird roleplay is this?  
HL: rOLEPL4Y? yOU ME4N WH4T 4VR4RI DOES?  
HL: nO, iT'S NOT LIKE TH4T…  
HL: i DON’T RE4LLY GET WHY 4VR4RI DOES TH4T EITHER BUT I GUESS iT'S FUN FOR HER?  
HL: 4NYW4YS B4CK ON TOPIC, WHY DID YOU H4NG UP TH4T LETTER?  
EE: How do you know about that?  
HL: lIKE i S4ID, FUTURE…  
EE: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…  
HL: jUST BE C4REFUL OK4Y?   
EE: Um, sure? I will?  
HL: oK4Y GOOD, i WORRY 4BOUT YOU…  
EE: Good to know? You’re really weird.  
HL: i’LL T4KE TH4T 4S 4 COMPLIMENT  
During this time with Marc…  
Marc opens the letter he received from Bryn.  
“Dear Marc,  
Happy birthday bud, I just wanted to say thanks for putting up with my bullshit for this long. I know you’ve been struggling with your gender identity or whatever it is for a while, but I want you to know that I’ll always be here for you if you need it. You wanna be a dude? You’re a dude to me then. You wanna stay a girl? Alright, we can go back to your other name. Don’t wanna be either? Shit dude nice.   
What I’m trying to say is that you’ll always be the same Marc to me no matter what man. One day we will see each other, and I can give you a nice warm hug straight from the heart dude. Saving up to go to Spain everyday man.  
-featheredCreature (Bryn)”  
You wipe the tears that fall down your face from reading that. You have just recently decided to start going by Marc and cut your hair and told your friends. They have all been really accepting, Bryn must’ve sent this out right when you told him about your change.   
Seems like someone is pestering you though.   
\--graphicAssassin (GA) started trolling fashionistaModel (FM)—  
GA: Y0u ready to get tr0lled 0re what zhort ztack?  
GA: Just z0me plutonic back and f0rth c0mmentary  
GA: N0t that y0u’ll rezp0nd t0 me zchist ztain  
GA: What? Am I t00 mean for y0u? Zhale I t0ne it d0wn f0r y0ur pea zized brain?  
GA: Let me make thiz crystal clear f0r y0u, I’ll never leave y0u al0ne because y0u’re juzt z0 fun t0 ann0y!  
FM: What do you want?  
FM: I was having a moment and you absolutely ruined it.  
GA: Hehe, g00d >:)  
GA: N0thing, juzt want t0 ann0y y0u!  
GA: And inzult y0u  
GA: Juzt my daily fun with y0u  
FM: Oh God, don’t make it daily, you’re annoying enough  
GA: Z0 it’z w0rking? >:)  
GA: G00d  
\--fashionistaModel (FM) blocked graphicAssassin (GA)—  
You are now the Aimless Renegade. You have identified a couple of unwelcome rogues outside your present stronghold. They are in violation of your jurisdiction. Despite your ordinarily striking marksmanship, you have spent your entire ammo clip without recording a single kill shot. What will you do? You realize your gun is magazine fed and not clip fed. You throw your gun down, you don’t give a shit. You then examine the wall behind you. It’s just a bunch of hieroglyphics depicting reptilian lifeforms. This is illegal pictography and it makes you angry.   
You get the thought to go search for ammo. There is plenty of ammunition stored in the various AMMO CRATES which you have spent a great deal of time unearthing from nearby dunes and hauling back to your stronghold. You have a large variety of weaponry and ammunition at your disposal. Whether you can locate some more AK47 rounds quickly enough is a different matter. You retrieve a pair of deadly SIDE ARMS. You walk around a bit before finding a rocket launcher.   
An idea pops into your head to befriend the unwelcome rogues. You wonder if you should reconsider your grievance with the offenders. Perhaps you should let it slide? They seem friendly enough, and it's been so long since you've had company. It would also be quite a pity to blow up that tall attractive female. But then again... They are both in flagrant violation, trespassing through several zones which you painstakingly marked as off-limits while you conduct your investigation of this crime scene. It is your duty to investigate this ILLEGAL MONUMENT and get to the bottom of its ILLICIT AMPHIBIOUS IDOLATRY. Just thinking about all the sloppy footprints, they are leaving in the sand makes your carapace steam. The law is all that's left to hold on to in this unforgiving dust bowl. You cannot afford to loosen your black claw's grip lest justice slip through your fingers. Law is beauty. Order is peace. Judgment is the very basis for all that is pure and... Hold that thought. You need to take a moment to wear something ridiculous before you continue your spiel... You put on an ammo clip to look like a judge’s wig. ORDER IN THE COURT. YOU WILL HAVE ORDER IN THIS COURTROOM. IF EVERYONE DOES NOT SETTLE DOWN YOU WILL CLEAR OUT THIS COURTROOM, YOU SWEAR TO GOD. However, the jury agrees that you should blow up the trespassers. You shoot the tower by accident. You berate yourself for unauthorized demolition. STUPID STUPID STUPID! You had them right in your crosshairs. You have no idea how a crack shot like you could have missed. It is practically inconceivable.   
You are the law. You must lay down the law. You reload and take aim. That fair carapace... how it sparkles in the desert light. No. You cannot afford to be distracted by such thoughts. You are busy being the law. YOU ARE THE LAW WOOPS! You shoot the huge metal ball instead of the fine lady. You see this guy do an enticing dance. How outrageous. As the man distracts you the fine lady makes her escape into the large metal ball you just exploded. You aim at the man and shoot your shot. It explodes right next to him and he goes flying into the air.   
Years in the past Tara gets a letter from Bryn.   
“Dear Tara,   
Happy birthday! I know we don’t talk much, but you’re always a ray of sunshine on a rainy day. I promise to get you a present next birthday, I know you like makeup, so I’ll get you some lipstick or whatever. I’m not good with makeup so it may be shitty makeup but I’m trying. Maybe I could get on your sister’s good side and buy you some ammo clips? I don’t know, but I hope you have a wonderful birthday!  
-featheredCreature (Bryn)”  
Jack Noir kill Bryn’s brother yourself. You go to stab the man, but he suddenly lights your hat on fire and throws it to the ground stamping it out. You decide to let the prisoner go.  
Marc is now installing the game for Abby.   
FM: Alright I’m installing the game finally.  
EE: Okay cool, I hope I don’t catch a cold from being out here  
FM: I hope you don’t that’d suck.  
EE: Whatever, let’s make this shit happen!  
Everything when balls to the walls. Marc put everything in your house that you put in Bryn’s house and you quickly did exactly what Bryn had done prior. It was a little hard with your house slowly filling up with water, but you made do. Marc prototyped your kernel sprite with one of your posters of Diego Maradona so you had one of your all time crushes as your sprite. You were blushing as you scrambled around to finish in time. Diego would kick you your vase like dowels and you would make everything just in time.  
Bryn was fighting more imps for that sweet loot before finally making his way all the way up and to his first gate.


End file.
